Cafetería
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Hanji viaja con su tío Mike y conoce a un chico interesante en una cafetería.


**Cafetería.**

_*La historia de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

_La historia del fic es de mi propiedad y no tiene fin de lucro*_

* * *

Hanji no había salido de Europa hasta ahora. Siempre que viajaba con sus amigas y hasta familiares, lo hacía en el mismo continente. Por fortuna, en esta ocasión su tío decidió llevarla consigo a los Estados Unidos de América, para que al menos por esta vez; tuviese la suerte de salir de casa y vivir un poco más de su adolescencia.

-Tío Mike, gracias por regalarme el pasaje a este bello país.

-¿Estados Unidos te parece interesante? –pregunto en un tono relajado.

-¡Claro! ¿Es cierto que iremos a México y luego a Argentina? Soy buena para el español, aunque tengo acento -dijo entre risas.

-Quizá, aún falta que mi mejor amigo me confirme.

-¿Mejor amigo?

-Sí. Él y su sobrino vendrían con nosotros.

-Ah…

Deteniéndose de golpe frente a una cafetería, el rubio miró fijamente el rótulo del lugar. Sacando el celular, entró a la parte de mensajes.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la joven al observar cómo su tío se sumergía en la cola de mensajes que tenía en el celular –¿Tío Mike?

Él no respondió.

Hanji no entendía la razón por el cual de un pronto a otro el rubio se había quedado en medio de la acera como una estatua, haciendo que más de una persona se quejara por la reacción del rubio quien aparte de alto, al ser alguien de contextura musculosa; no dejaba mucho espacio para caminar tranquilamente.

-¿Pasa algo? Parece que buscas algo en el celular –insistió la castaña.

-¿Hanji?

-¿Sí? –respondió amablemente la chica con una gran sonrisa, fijando su mirada en dirección hacia los ojos azules de su tío.

-Busca un mensaje de Erwin, Erwin Smith –indicó el rubio, pasándole el aparato a su sobrina, preocupado de haber borrado algún mensaje que pudiese ayudarle a contactarlo.

-Ah, con que no eres muy bueno con eso de los celulares inteligentes, tío –expresó entre risas, tomando el celular.

-Iremos a su cafetería, debemos hablar del viaje. Es esencial encontrarla lo más rápido posible. No sería agradable perdernos.

-¿Creí que sabías dónde estaba esa tal cafetería? Habías venido antes a este lugar, ¿no es así? –preguntó, mirando el celular al estar buscando algún mensaje por parte del amigo de su tío.

-Sí, pero tal parece que han cambiado de local. Y la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde que vine hace muchos años.

-Déjame adivinar… El tal Erwin te envió un correo y no sabes cómo leerlo o contestarlo –señaló divertida, al mismo tiempo que tocaba una que otra cosa para revisar los correos del rubio -¿Me equivoco?

Mike no respondió, simplemente se limitó a fulminarla con su mirada ante el comentario.

Buscando en sus mensajes, una vez verificó su correo; Hanji notó la inmensa cola de mensajes aún no revisados por su tío. Principalmente provenientes de su esposa al estar preocupada por el estado de su marido y su sobrina política. La castaña además, notó como en esos mensajes Erwin no aparecía, decidiendo revisar en la forma más popular actualmente utilizada para comunicarse: _WhatsApp._

-Parece que te envió algo por este medio –explicó, mostrándole el celular.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Bueno, en pocas palabras es como un chat. Dice que… -acercándose el celular para ver el mensaje nuevamente –. Hm, que nos veremos en un lugar llamado _"El escuadrón" _y que lamenta no haberte indicado su nueva ubicación pero que en realidad es que tenía dos cafeterías, mas decidió dejar únicamente la cafetería inicial y cerrar la segunda franquicia por tema de costos – dijo. –Con que _"El escuadrón"…_ Que nombre más extraño para una cafetería.

-Ambos estuvimos en el ejército… -susurró, mirando de un lado a otro.

-Ya veo – expresó, concentrada en buscar la ubicación del lugar –. Lo positivo de esto, es que por medio de tu celular al menos podremos ubicar el lugar, parece que alguien te instaló la aplicación adecuada. El mismo Erwin te mandó la dirección.

-¿Estamos cerca? –preguntó Mike, aún observando los alrededores como si estuviese pendiente de que nadie les asaltara.

-No mucho. Debemos tomar un transporte, luego de ello, caminar unas cuantas cuadras y parece que cerca de una de las tiendas de ropas famosas del lugar está esa cafetería. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

-Sí, dile que estaremos ahí en dos horas.

-Claro –respondió, poniendo el celular en su oreja una vez había marcado.

Mientras esperaba la contestación del amigo de su amado tío con bigotes, Hanji pudo observar lo curioso que eran las personas de California. Ella siempre pensó que el lugar iba a estar lleno de individuos con ropa ligera, nunca imaginó que la realidad sería muy diferente a los anuncios en las revistas; al ser un sitio frío donde los habitantes usaban ropa conforme al clima frío.

-Para nada hay tantas estrellas de cine en la calle como indicaba el panfleto –susurró.

De todas maneras estaba más que feliz de finalmente haber visitado los Estados Unidos de América, país del que todos hablaban y que ella no había tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de visitar.

-¿Ya? –preguntó ansioso el rubio.

-No. ¡Ah, espera! –respondió al escuchar una voz.

-Buenas tardes, cafetería "El escuadrón". ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? Mi nombre es Levi. –indicó alguien al teléfono.

-Ah, ¿Levi? Disculpa, es la misma cafetería de… -dijo, separándose del celular en busca de su tío al haber olvidado el nombre del mejor amigo de Mike.

-Erwin, Hanji. Su nombre es Erwin –expresó Mike interrumpiéndola, al escucharla dudar del nombre.

-¡Sí, ese! –respondió, con acento inglés al volver a colocar cerca de su oreja el móvil.

-Sí, ese es el nombre del propietario –respondió Levi. –¿Desea comunicarse con él?

-¡Sí y es que urge! –gritó.

-Un momento… –contestó el chico, poniendo música al salir a buscar al hombre.

-¿Música? –preguntó la castaña al escucharla.

Meneándose de un lado a otro, en espera del joven con acento estadounidense; Hanji veía pasar a las personas. Escuchaba ligeramente sus conversaciones, así como prestaba atención a las ropas que llevaban. "Son curiosas", pensaba al ver que los estadounidenses son menos refinados en su forma de vestir comparados a los ingleses y franceses.

Mientras ella estaba haciendo sus muecas, Mike había decidido buscar un asiento en espera de una noticia acerca de Erwin.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está? ¡Esa música de elevador apesta! –gritó al fastidiarse.

-Lamento la música, es una mierda pero debo ponerla –respondió el joven tras regresar y esperar poder hablar una vez terminaran los gritos de Hanji.

-Ah, lo…lo siento; no sabía que habías regresado. ¿Alguna noticia?

-Sí, aunque no son buenas. El propietario ha salido a almorzar con su esposa, pero regresará dentro de una media hora. ¿Algún mensaje?

-¡Sí! Dígale que Mike Zakarius y su sobrina vamos para allá. ¡Es acerca del viaje! ¡Y que ni se le ocurra moverse de ahí hasta que lleguemos!

-Entiendo –indicó.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Hanji, Hanji Zoe. ¡Mucho gusto!

-Levi. Ese es mi nombre, lo dije minutos atrás.

-¿Sólo Levi? Tienes una voz curiosa.

-Ackerman, ese es mi apellido. Debo irme, debo atender un cliente –colgando una vez había hablado.

-Hm, ¿me colgó? –expresó, dándole el aparato al tío una vez llegó a la banca en la que Mike se encontraba –Levi dijo que no está por ahora, pero que estará cuando lleguemos.

-¿Levi? ¿Hablaste con Levi? –preguntó extrañado, tomando el celular en sus manos.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó, comenzando a caminar sin saber a qué lugar se dirigía.

-Conozco a Levi desde que nació. Es el hijo mayor de los Ackerman, tiene dos hermanas. Una es la callada Mikasa y la otra es Isabel que es adoptada, la extrovertida; por así decirlo –respondió, deteniéndose.

-¿Dos hermanas? ¡Vaya! –gritó, deteniéndose de igual forma.

-Tomaremos un taxi, realmente no me agradan los buses.

Alzando la mano para llamar a uno de los autos, Mike pudo conseguir fácilmente –gracias a su apariencia destacable –, un transporte que los llevaría al lugar.

**….…..**

Media hora después de haber viajado por Taxi, escuchando todas las anécdotas posibles acerca de los viajes a Suiza por parte de Hanji y sus amigas; finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-¡Yahoo! –gritó la chica al bajarse. –¡Wow, que buena decoración exterior!

-Hanji, por este lado –señaló el rubio al ver como la chica corría de un lado a otro, caminando en dirección a la cafetería una vez había pagado por el viaje.

Siguiendo a su tío, observándolo entrar a la cafetería con el rótulo del lugar que estaban buscando, Hanji observó la gran cantidad de chicas que había en el sitio; así como la decoración interior.

-Interesante… -susurró al seguir los pasos de su tío.

El sitio era muy particular. A pesar de ser una cafetería, tenía un espacio especial para presentaciones de poetas y cantantes durante los viernes por la noche, así como una sección de lectura donde se ubicaban estantes con varios libros para que aquellos que visitasen el lugar disfrutaran de una buena bebida y comida mientras leían tranquilamente en los sillones del sitio. Poseía también, una sección más tecnológica donde había una parte especial para que aquellos que deseaban conectar sus computadoras pudiesen comer y colocar en las mesas especiales sus aparatos electrónicos, y disfrutar del wifi mega rápido de la zona.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, el lugar era espacioso y entretenido; con deliciosos postres hecho por ellos, colocados en uno de los estantes especiales, apreciándose a todo su esplendor. Con un olor delicioso a café importado de países latinoamericanos al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Muy interesante –insistía entre murmuros, quedándose en pie como una estatua al observar el sitio.

-Hanji, ven a sentarte –replicó Mike al verla distraída.

-¡Sí! –respondió sonriente, corriendo en dirección al lugar en el que se encontraba su tío.

Sentada en su silla, Hanji pudo escuchar el grito de una de las chicas y sus amigas.

-¡Por favor, sólo una foto! ¡Una!

-No –dijo fríamente el chico al que estaban acosando –. Estoy trabajando.

-¡Pero…!

-Si no van a consumir, les pido se retiren –respondió, caminando en dirección a uno de los estantes.

Sacando un delantal con el lema del lugar, una tabla electrónica y lo que parecía un lápiz; el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul grisáceos decidió ignorar a las chiquillas. Acercándose a la mesa en la que Hanji y Mike se encontraban.

-Buenas tardes –dijo, mirando la tableta.

-Ah, Levi. Veo que has crecido.

-Un poco –respondió tranquilamente, con su mirada fija en el aparato electrónico.

-Un café negro sin azúcar para mí –respondió Mike.

-¿Algo de comer? –preguntó, marcando la orden en el aparato.

-No, comeré cuando venga Erwin. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, salió con Karla. No avisó el muy bastardo.

-Pensé que trabajabas en una pizzería.

-Sí, mas Erwin me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, así que aquí estoy.

-Ya veo.

-Oye, ¿y tú? –preguntó el pelinegro al dirigirse hacia la castaña.

-Hm, ¿tienes un menú o algo así? –dijo Hanji, con el acento inglés que tenía al hablar en ese idioma.

-Con que inglesa –dijo Levi, aún con su mirada en la tableta.

-No, alemana.

-No tienes acento de alemana –replicó, acercándose a la mesa de la par con un menú sobre ella –Toma.

-Ah, muchas gracias –señaló, tomando en sus manos el menú -. Vamos a ver… -dijo, abriéndolo –¿Sólo tienen café dentro del repertorio de bebidas?

-Té frío natural, zanahoria y limonada; y sodas. Los demás son distintos tipos de cafés para los clientes –respondió, mirándola fijamente.

-Una Coca Cola, entonces.

-Tch –gruñó, fastidiado al haber decidido simplemente una gaseosa después de tanta preguntadera –En seguida traeré sus bebidas –indicó, marchándose del lugar.

Esperando a que Levi estuviese lo suficientemente lejos, Mike habló.

-Hanji, no hagas que pierda su tiempo.

-¡No he hecho nada malo!

-Levi es quien se debe quedar a cargo cuando Erwin no está, él no atiende mesas.

-¿Entonces, por qué atendió la nuestra? –preguntó fastidiada, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro –. Hay miles de meseros en este lugar.

-Amabilidad. Levi me conoce, eso es todo.

-Ah, ya veo… -susurró.

Segundos después que Hanji había terminado de hablar, Levi apareció con una bandeja con un vaso con hielo, la soda y la taza llena con café.

-Un café y una gaseosa –señaló, poniendo el vaso con hielo en el lado de Hanji, una pajilla y la lata de soda, así como la taza con café en el lado de Mike.

-Gracias –, dijo Hanji. –Disculpa lo de la vez anterior.

-¿Te refieres al grito en mi oído?

-No, me refiero a lo de la soda.

Ignorando las palabras de Hanji, su mirada se enfocó en Mike.

-Si necesitan algo, estaré cerca.

-¿Levi? –preguntó la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis –respondió, marchándose al terminar su respuesta.

**...…**

Bebiendo su bebida lentamente con ayuda del popote, los ojos color chocolate no dejaban de mirar todo lo realizado por Levi.

El chico era el encargado de una de las cajas, teniendo contacto con todo aquel cliente que desease cancelar su cuenta; al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de dirigir a los demás empleados al tener como encargo en ausencia del dueño el cargo de jefe temporal.

Era un trabajo agotador y demandante, especialmente el día de hoy que las actividades de Levi se habían incrementado.

Hanji pudo observar, las constantes llegadas de mujeres solicitando un autógrafo, una foto y hasta el número de celular del chico; siendo rechazadas sin ningún pudor por el pelinegro. Viéndose en muchas ocasiones en la situación penosa de ser fotografiado sin su permiso por muchas de esas mujeres, como si fuesen una especie de paparazzi acosadores de alguna estrella conocida de Hollywood. Cosa que lo fastidiaba a más no poder, principalmente cuando esas mujeres dejaban activado el sonido del flash; haciendo que todos los demás volteasen para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vaya, ese chico causa mucho escándalo. Me pregunto si será bueno que trabaje en algo tan público como una cafetería –susurró, con el popote en su boca al haber finalizado su bebida.

Al inicio, en ese primer encuentro con el menú, Hanji especuló que Levi no solo era alguien tosco, sino que por un segundo pensó que tal personalidad se podía deber a timidez. Cambiando de opinión después de esa media hora de estar observándolo detenidamente, mirando cómo trataba a la clientela y a los demás empleados de forma eficiente y hasta amable a su manera. Y aunque se mostraba como alguien estricto, no parecía tener algún tipo de carácter perverso detrás de tal comportamiento recto.

-Parece ser muy popular entre las chicas –indicó a su tío, aún mirando en dirección a Levi.

-Sí, siempre lo ha sido. Y ahora debe de serlo más.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, volteándose en dirección a Mike.

-Todos los viernes se presenta con su banda en este lugar.

-Ah… -murmuró, retomando su posición original –. Es muy guapo, me pregunto si tendrá novia.

-Hanji, no empieces. Estarás aquí un mes, las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

-Nunca dije que deseara ser su novia. Con un beso y algo de acción, me conformo.

-¿Acaso olvidas que estás hablando con tu tío? –preguntó preocupado, Mike.

-No es como que siga siendo virgen, así que tranquilo.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Recuerdas a Moblit?

-¿El chico que es un año menor a ti?

-Sí, ese mismo. Pues, aquella vez que le dije a mis padres que iría al concierto de Muse, pues… -mirándolo –. Al final los planes cambiaron, y después de que una cosa llevara a otra, Moblit y yo lo hicimos en su casa.

-Rayos, Hanji. Al menos ten algo de pudor. No me digas eso como si me estuvieses diciendo un cuento, hablamos de tu virginidad.

-No estuvo nada mal –dijo entre risas.

Quedándose perplejo por las palabras de la chica, sacó el celular para llamar a su esposa y así evitar seguir hablando del tema.

-Llamaré a Nanaba. –indicó, poniéndose en pie –. Vendré dentro de un rato.

-Claro, salúdamela. ¡Dile que la extraño mucho! –respondió, observando al chico.

"Mientras tanto, miraré a ese chico lindo.", pensó.

A Hanji le pareció curioso cómo alguien un año mayor a ella, fuese más pequeño y luciese tan lindo.

Le encantó su cabello, con ese peinado tan a la moda, esos ojos tan pequeños que se asemejaban a los ojos rasgados de los asiáticos pero de color azul, y con esa piel tan blanca como leche que lo embellecía aún más.

-Muy lindo… -susurró para sí.

Ignorando el hecho que su tío estaba hablando por teléfono, aprovechó que finalmente después de unos minutos Levi estaba solo. Levantándose rápidamente, Hanji se dirigió a la caja número dos que atendía el pelinegro.

-Hola –dijo, sonriente.

-Ah, con que eres tú. La inglesa.

-Alemana.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿Otra Coca Cola?

-No, en realidad no quiero eso. Tengo curiosidad acerca de ti, eso es todo.

-Oh vaya, eres directa.

-¿Es eso algo malo?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-Supongo que al menos no tendré que hacer tanta mierda en el viaje para poder entretenerme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hanji.

-Es curioso, solo nos hemos visto unos minutos y ya nos sentimos atraídos el uno del otro.

-Se llama química, idiota. No lo confundas con amor.

-Vaya, ¿con esa boca besas a tus novias?

-No solo sus labios –respondió, sacando un trapo; limpiando el mueble que se interponía entre ambos.

-Al menos podríamos ir a comer algo juntos, ¿no crees? Quizá la química se acabe luego de ello.

-Entonces sugiero que no vayamos a comer.

-¿Urgido?

-No.

-Debo confesar que eres lindo.

-Si tú lo dices –replicó –. Tú no estás nada mal.

-Gracias, supongo –dijo entre risas -. ¿Novia de la cuál deba preocuparme?

-No –alegó, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos –¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-¿Al menos sabes en qué te metes?

-Claro, tranquilo no serás el primero. ¿Y tú?

-Sé lo que hago.

-¿Tan experimentado eres?

-Si tres personas es el nivel a que se le denomina ser experimentado, entonces sí.

-¿Tres? Vaya, pensé que serías más preparado.

-Tuve una novia dos años –respondió, girando sus ojos en dirección al trapo.

-Ah, ya veo.

Dejando que el silencio invadiera por unos segundos esa conversación, como si estuviesen en sintonía; cada uno dirigió su mirada en dirección a los ojos del otro.

-No eres muy fotogénica que digamos –respondió el pelinegro, iniciando la conversación.

-Ah, con que tenías fotos mías. ¿Cuándo iba a saberlo?

-¿Acaso interesa?

-Claro que sí, puedes ser un pervertido.

-El imbécil de Erwin solo me mostró una foto tuya para que te reconociera, dijo que era una clienta valiosa a quien debía atender bien; mas no explicó nada más acerca de ti.

-¿Y el veredicto es…? –preguntó curiosa, levantándose un poco al poner sus pies en punta.

-Horrenda en fotos…Nada mal en persona.

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte de Hanji, quien después de reír; giró su cabeza en dirección a un Mike más pendiente de la conversación con su esposa que otra cosa.

-Nada de decirle a mi tío de que nos simpatizamos tanto. Le dije lo de mi experiencia con mi novio, bueno exnovio y casi enloquece.

-No es mi interés tener problemas con Mike. Casi me mata cuando traté de besar a Rico.

-Ah, con que tú eres el chico ese…

-Como sea, salgo a las seis. Iremos luego a casa de Erwin, ahí te presentarán a sus hijos; Armin e Historia.

-¿Y luego?

-No estaría nada mal salir un rato.

-Claro.

-Disculpa, deseo pagar –dijo una tercera voz.

-Sí –respondió Levi, tomando su dinero.

-Nos vemos entonces, Levi –expresó sonriente la castaña, caminando en dirección a Mike.

-Adiós, chica inglesa.

-¡Alemana! –gritó mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda.

Llegando a la mesa en la que antes estaba sentada junto a su tío, Hanji trataba de ocultar la emoción de haber conocido mejor a Levi. Estaba más que feliz de saber que el viaje estaba siendo más interesante de lo pensado.

-Nanaba te manda saludos –indicó Mike al sentarse.

-¿Pudiste hablar con la tía Nanaba? Pensé que no iba a estar en casa.

-Sí, ella está bien. Simplemente está cansada por el embarazo.

-Ya veo… -susurró sonriente.

-Veo que conversaste con Levi.

-Sí –respondió, girando su cuerpo en dirección al joven.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, si tengo suerte y las estrellas están conmigo… ésta noche él y yo pasaremos un rato divirtiéndonos juntos.

-Hanji, ¿sabes lo que haces?

-Claro, sé lo que hago. Se llama "encuentro sexual ardiente con alguien apuesto" –dijo entre risas.

-Maldición, lo jóvenes y sus locuras –replicó Mike con una cara de preocupación.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

_**Saludos. **_

Hola, este es un One shot del año pasado, en la Levihan Week 2015 que se dio en Tumblr.

Sé que acá Levi es más "hábil" en el asunto de conquista, cosa que el Levi de las murallas NO es. Quise darle un toque más moderno y que fuese un poco más sociable al tener contacto con más personas, trabajando bajo en supuesto que no creció en el mismo ambiente que el Levi del manga. ^^ Espero hayan disfrutado del One shot :D


End file.
